Beautiful Fool
by chuchiwan
Summary: AU: Watanuki has been passing by the same old shrine everyday sense his parents died, he thinks it's because he wants protection against the spirits that chase him and haunt him... but maybe that's only part of it...


**So here's another fanfic~ this pairing usually has really sad fanfics so I wanted to make a funny one because... well... I don't like writing sad fic! anyway, in this fanfic Yuuko's shop and her do not exist ... don't be sad~ I love her, I just didn't have a place for her in this AU**

**I don't own any of these characters! if I did, Watanuki and Doumeki would be a couple, Yuuko would be a Yaoi-fan-girl and Himuwari would... be the same... yeah, I like her just the way she is.**

**also, notice how the rating is M... witch means no kiddies~ ( even if I am a kiddie myself..)**

~Beautiful Fool~

Kimihiro Watanuki, was eighteen years old, he went to a normal school and was a social out-cased , due to his ability of seeing things other people cannot. But the spirits weren't the only thing that was bothering him well he walked in long strides down the street he'd walked down almost everyday sense his parents died, he knew no matter how many times he'd glance over the shine was always in the same place everyday .

There was something about the shrine that pulled him toughed it, the first couple years he thought it was his hopes that might be able to help him with his spirit problems maybe if they gave him wards or blessed him he wouldn't be bothered anymore, but there was something else, something that repelled him and attracted him.

Watanuki looked over his shoulder as he approached the gate and just as always the spirits disappeared about twenty feet way from the wooden fence. The ravine haired boy bit his lip nervously and took another step forward, just three more steps and then he would be inside the gate.

His watch started beeping at him and he looked away from the temple to turn it off "oh I forgot! I have to get to the market before it closes! I hope I can still make it!" his feet took him two steps back and he sighed releasing he had yet again taken one step forward and two steps back, but he continued on his way to the market, spirits attacking him all the way, unknown to him he had been being watched at the shrine every time sense he first past by it.

The next day, after school was over Watanuki was being chased by a particularly nasty spirit that had seven huge eyeballs and a long black tong. It was trying to lick him and as soon as the seer had a moment of eye contacted with the spirit it had started after him. Lucky for the thin teen, just as he was running out breath, he entered within twenty feet of the shrine and the spirit disappeared.

Watanuki sighed in relief and welts pushing his glasses higher up on the bridge of his nose, his bright blue eyes shifted to the building that had saved him from a visage lick attack. And he quickly turned to leave, but someone grabbed him by the wrist.

" Why do you always stare at the temple?" the teen spanned around to see just who this guy was ( it was defiantly a guy, that voice was way to deep and ruff to a women ) and there, grabbing his wrist, was a teenage boy, probably the same age as him but taller, and buffer, his eyes were a bit betty and his hair was annoyingly perfect, but really pissed the shorter off was the half annoyed half emotionless face this guy was sporting.

" Oi " Watanuki yanked his arm free and glared at the stranger " Don't 'Oi' me! And don't just grab random people's wrists, it's wired!" the latter waited tell the rant was over before grabbed Watanuki's hand this time and pulled him toured the building " Too loud " " Let go of me! Aarrg!"

The calm teen pulled the flailing teen through several halls of the shrine, then into one that must've been a living room. There was a couch, a small old style Japanese table and a couple other fabric chairs. " Sit." once again, the seer pulled his hand away glaring as hard as he could at the other, trying to… intimidate him? Kill him with his eyes maybe?

" Who the hell are you to drag me into a shrine and demand me to sit on your fucking couch!?" The stranger lifted an eyebrow at him but quickly switched back to composed " Shizuka Doumeki." Watanuki through his hands up in frustration and made toured what he thought was the way out.  
" Unbelievable! That jerk! Throwing me around like that!" he had now reached gate and slowed in his stomping to think, ' what if… that idiot could give me a charm or ward to repel the spirits?' he blushed as he herd footsteps slowly approaching him from behind, the stopped a few feet away " My parents aren't home…" Watanuki turned around, his blush was quite noticeable on his pale face and he saw a small smirk play on the letters lips but disappear just as fast.

"W-What!?" the black haired boy spluttered, and the other simply walked off in the direction of a shed in the right corner of the garden, and Watanuki - now couriers - followed yelling " Where the hell are you going?" in witch he didn't get a reply.

"What are you doing?" " You see spirits?" Watanuki's mouth hug open a little, that was an unexpected answer to his question… Another question. " H-How did you know?" the other shrugged and stood up from he's hunched over position in the shed and in his hand was four wards " You run by looking like you're being chased, then, when you reach the temple you stare at it before you start running again."

Watanuki could feel his face heat up again and he looked away with a pout, " That's creepy! You've been watching me?" Doumeki shrugged it off before heading back into the shrine, the black haired boy hot on his toes. This time the taller boy turned into a bed room. It was surprisingly neat, besides the bow and pack of arrows in the corner. 'So, this guy is good looking, an exorcist and an Archer? What a show off…

Wait. Did I just admit that he's attractive? WHAT DA FUCK!? HE'S NOT!

… okay maybe a little….

But Watanuki snapped out of his thoughts when Doumeki started taking off his shrine cloths, his shirt fell to the wooden floor and the blue eyes of the other grew to the size of dinning plates . He stepped back to the door way his face bright red "W-What the heck!? Keep your cloths on!" Doumeki looked over at him for several seconds before finally saying " I'm changing."

"Why should I wait for you to change!" the archer just shrugged as he slipped on a plane red t-shirt and started pulling off his pants, Watanuki blushed and turned completely so that he was facing the hallway " because, the wards are useless with out proper installation." this was said with obvious amusement… witch, coming from Doumeki, really ticked the seer off.

"Lead the way…" "Shut up! And just so we're clear, your only staying as long as it takes to set the stupid things up!" the taller plugged his ears with his pinkies "Too loud." Watanuki was seething now.

That didn't take long… they had barley made it out of the gate and he was in that sort of state? No, no. no! that simply would not do!

Just as the black haired boy was about to lay into the exorcist, a thought hit him and he gasped stopping dead in his tracks. Doumeki stopped too, but wasn't really sure why they stopped, that is , until Watanuki cleared things up. "The spirits aren't attacking me! Is it because the wards!?" they started walking again and Doumeki shrugged…. God, that was so annoying Watanuki to no end… "No. the wards only work after you hang them up and say a certain prayer."

Watanuki looked a little put out by his theory being kicked to the curb, and Doumeki -in his own Doumeki way- ventured to cheer him up. "Don't frown… It makes you look uncute." the seer blushed and a pout formed on his lips, and he suddenly was really interested in something on the brick wall to his right… hey look at that, there's some new dirt that wasn't there before.  
"I'm never cute! Guys can't be cute, stupid!" he chanced a look at his walking companion, who was looking thoughtfully at him before saying quite positively

"You could be cute if you weren't so loud" Watanuki started walking just a little quicker, so to be ahead of the other… because, to tell the truth, his face was a dark red and his heart felt like it would beat right out of his chest… why? Oh that's right… he kind of liked this guy, but at the same time he couldn't stand him… it was hard for him to understand.

As Watanuki gained around thirty feet between him and Doumeki, the same spirit from that morning after school appeared in front of him and he backed up quickly "Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!" then, as suddenly as it came, it disappeared . "What the-…?" his shoulder was grasped strongly and he looked over to see a very serious archer trying to see what the ravine haired boy had obviously just seen, he gave up after approximately four seconds.

"I think it might be you…"

Doumeki looked over at the speaker who decided to stay the same pace, thanks to that little incident.  
Watanuki locked eyes with the brunette "I think, maybe it's you deterring the spirits from me… I mean, it makes senses; you are a exorcist after all." Doumeki looked away just the slightest and the seer knew.

He narrowed his eyes at him "You are an exorcist… right?"

The archer shrugged "No… I'm still in training ."

Watanuki flailed his arms dramatically in the air "THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU COMING HOME WITH ME!?" they were now right in front of his apartment complex … god damnit! It was too late to send this guy away…

Watanuki started up the stairs to the second floor and he halted when he opened his room door, the feeling coming off his room signaled a very aggressive spirit inside, and all Watanuki had was a hot archer that couldn't even-….. NOT AGAIN1 His brain reeled a little from that thought.

He opened the door slowly and a dark cloud rolled out from the dark room causing the seer t gag at the horrible smell of decay "What do you see?" the temple help asked in his stoic way "Black smoke…A-And it smells horrible! There's something in there… and it defiantly isn't harmle- hey! Don't just walk in there! It's dangerous." "For you." this was true, but the seer wasn't going to let some complete stranger into his house and not even be there to make sure the other just puts the wards up and goes home.

But as soon as his foot touched the inside of the apartment he was pulled by the dark mist into his little living room where a very ghastly spider-like monster was waiting for him "D-Doumeki!" as if the other was just waiting to hear his name called, his strong arms slipped around Watanuki's waist and pulled him out of the black wed/smoke stuff.

Doumeki pushed Watanuki over to the front door and ordered him to stay in his place before plunging back into the dark room. Five minutes passed without a sound from inside, and the dark smoke was slowly evaporating.

Watanuki was relied when the taller did emerge, but the blood dripping from his arm was not a good sign "What happened!?" he may not want to admitted it but he pushed him back inside instead of out… what? Was he suppose to let the other walk out into the street with bloody arms, possibly get picked up by the police thinking he was some crazed killer? No.. that was not going to be on Watanuki's list of worries.

"I'll get the first-aid kit, don't move!" Doumeki obeyed and sat on the floor watching as the other boy flailed about in search for the medical kit. After several minutes cursing his apartment he found the box and quickly hurried back over to the injured, "Okay, don't scream if it stings." he pored rubbing alcohol and he laughed bitterly at the blank face of the archer.

"Do you ever show emotions? God, you're so wired… Are you listening to me, idiot!? I just insulted you, are you going to do anything about it?" not the best thing he could've asked, because he soon found that, yes… he would do something about it.

In one swift motion, the exorcist in-training pushed the boy kneeling before him to the floor and leaned over him "I was wrong." the seer blushed and tried to wiggled out from under him to no avail. The brunette leaned in, his lips inches from the slightly parted once beneath him. "You aren't cute." his lips brushed against the others, he locked eyes with the slightly glazed over ones.

Doumeki pulled the seers glasses off and looked down at him enduringly "You're beautiful." "Shut up! Y-You're stupid…" the taller shrugged and stood eyeing the delouse boy and the floor "That's my payment for the wards, next time it won't be that simple." Watanuki gulped and took his glasses off the floor and put them back on, he was pissed, this guy just took his first kiss! Sure, the seer kind of enjoyed it… but he barely knew the guy, it just didn't seem right…

"Get the fuck out of my house, you bastard!" and with the aid of a manga laying on the floor near by -witch ended up hitting the calm boys face - he successfully got the other to leave his apartment. And as Watanuki choked on his own spite he noticed how quite his room was…creepily so.

He was so use to the constant voices of spirit, but now that was gone, along with Doumeki… so Watanuki did what he could to fill the space with useless babbling to himself. "I should make my lunch for tomorrow before it's too late… and god this room is filthy! That idiot probably messed it all up with his fat ass…" and so things went back to normal… well, Watanuki normal that is…

For the next three days everything was good, only outside did he have to deal with spirits but he could retreat to his safe little apartment and everything would be fine again. Tell the fourth day, Friday, Watanuki was walking down the crowded halls of his school when his shoulder hit someone else's and he fell back on his bum, people laughed, not bothering to help him up and stepping all over his papers that had scattered all around when he fell.

But then another student, tall with brown hair, leaned down and picked every paper up surprisingly quick. The ravine haired boy was about to thank him when they both stood, but when he was met with a very familiar stoic face made him nearly fall down again in shock.

Watanuki wanted to say something or yell but his tough was tied, then the other handed him the papers "Here." that was it? The last time they saw each other Doumeki pushed him to the floor and kissed him and all he had to say for himself was that he wanted more next time Watanuki was in trouble! He was right there and he was just picking up some kids papers off the floor… no! did he not recognize him? Did he forget about him? Oh god, Watanuki's stomach was doing flips in expatiation… what expatiation? For what?

As if he knew exactly what the shorter was thinking he nodded once "Meet me by the gate after school." as he turned the other yelled after him " Don't tell me what to do, jerk!"

Despite his wining Watanuki did stick around by the gate even with the spirits latching on to him and over all just annoying him, but just as before they disappeared when the Shrine owners son showed up with a low "Yo."

The seer barked his ear off for a moment, then he stopped and remembered he had a question "By the way, why did we have to meet up? I personally thought I wouldn't have to see your stupid face again." Doumeki grunted and pulled around five wards out of his pocket and waved them back and forth slowly "Your wards are weakening… these ones are stronger and should last at least a month.."

It was true, Watanuki had noticed that day that the paper wards had small tares half way down the middle. But there was something that made the seer feel self couscous " How did you know they were wearing off? H-have you been spying on me!?"

There was a long pause were the only sound to be hard were their feet taping on the nearly empty road they had turned on to and the sakatas humming calls into the late after noon breeze. Then Watanuki suspicions were confirmed with the others change in topic "This time my payment will be higher." the seer gulped and his stomach was doing those flips of excitement again, and he took three big steps to the left so they weren't so close and maybe if Doumeki tried anything he could have time to dodge what ever assault was coming for him.

"I'm paying in cash this time! Your methods of what payment is are perverted, sexually assaulting your customer can get you arrested! Pulse, aren't priests suppose to be holy or whatever? You are NOT holy! Why can't I have your dad or someone help me instead? God danm universe! Setting me up to be abused by some block-headed idio-" jus then he noticed he was being guided by a hand lightly on his chest to the cement wall, when his back landed on the cold service Watanuki's heart begin to race, he looked up franticly at the others almost sad looking eyes to question what he was doing.

Doumeki leaned in and Watanuki gasped "D-Doumeki." but instead of their lips brushing lightly across each other the taller pulled him into a tight hug and stroked this soft black hair. He pulled away to lock eyes with the now soft blue ones and sighed going back into the hug even tighter than before, "I would never do anything you didn't want me to do Kimihiro."

Watanuki let out a content sigh without even noticing and started to lean into the others warm chest when the other pulled away slowly and made the black haired boy feel awkward… did he do something wrong? Was Doumeki just pulling his leg and was creeped out by him enjoying the hug? Why did he enjoy that hug?

But the answer to at least two of the questions was made quite obvious, when a man and a women pushing a stroller came walking by, the man eyed the two school boys wired and gave them a quick nod as he past, as if to say "No funny business in the middle of the street boys" and Doumeki nodded back in a show of respect to this silent demand.

Watanuki stayed quite the rest of the walk, paying more attention to his own thoughts than to the archer, who, with one glance at the other knew he was thinking of what he said earlier

'I wouldn't make you do anything you didn't want to do, Kimihiro.' just thinking about the exorcist saying that made his heart feel tight. He was just Kimihiro Watanuki, an orphan boy living on his own, no family no friend and crazy, because he would run from things that no one could see… and this guy, Shizuka Doumeki was hansom cool and collective and was going to inherit his family shrine, he would probably find a pretty wife and have lots of kids named after flowers or ancestors.

Watanuki's chest grew tighter as he finished his thought; and Watanuki would end up dead before he was 25 at the hands of a spirit, and no one would really miss him… that hurt… 'I wouldn't make you do anything you didn't want to, Kimihiro' what did that mean? he wouldn't force him into sex because he wasn't even planning on having sex with a spas like him? Did it mean he wasn't going to force him to have sex because he liked him, and cared about actually making love when they 'loved' each other? God, it was so hard to tell, but then again… Doumeki had kissed him, no matter how brief it was, and also, people usually only hug people like that if they really love that person and never want to let them go…. Or maybe-  
"Oi… are you going to stare at that door forever?" oh yeah… that was his front door… how long had they been here?

Watanuki blinked a couple times and he cursed under his breath as a few tears fell out of his and turned away so Doumeki couldn't see him wipe them away, but of course he did and walked around from the back to the front of him well he scrubbed at his eyes with the back of his sleeve, he noticed the archer and blushed with embarrassment "I-I just got something in my eye, hold on." he looked up the three or so inched that separated their eye and gave a glare before turning around and unlocking the door.

"hurry up with the wards, and leave! And don't hurt yourself this time! I had a hell of a time cleaning your blood of floor!" the black haired boy shouted (much loader then he ought to in the small expanse of his apartment.) and headed into the area witch was the kitchen to make himself dinner. Watanuki avoided eye contacted with Doumeki well they busied themselves with different things, in fifteen minutes Watanuki's Okinamiyaki was done cooking and he set about to plate it when a low voice piped up from right behind him, witch he let out a girlish "eep!" to "That's unhealthy."

Watanuki turned around with a red face "S-So!? I'm a man and I need lots of food to keep me going!" Doumeki looked him up and down and Watanuki coughed and looked away, why did Doumeki make it so obvious when he reacted his eyes over him like that? It was kind of …hot though. "Where does all the protean go? You have no muscles at all." way to make a man feel bad about himself…

"Fine! I'll make something else!" just as he was about to turn back to the counter the other moved in on him. Putting his hands on either side of the thinner, successfully trapping him to the counter. In a husky voice he announced "I finished putting up the wards… now the payment…" Watanuki was frozen in place, his heart was pounding and he bit his lip well he watched the archer lean closer to his face and closer and closer and…. Pasted his face?

"What are you doing?" he asked shyly to the man who's head was on his shoulder. Then he pulled back his head and his hands "Taking my payment." Watanuki looked down into the others hand and noticed his plate of Okinamiyaki was in it…. The lights turned back on in his head.

"Y-YOUR PAYMENT IS MY DINNER!?" the other nodded and ripped a piece of the pancake like food off and ate it. "You can't use your hands! Here, use these chopsticks- wait. What am I doing!? Give me that back!" and so Doumeki ate the 'unhealthy' Okinamiyaki well Watanuki whipped up a quick rice bowl… not the same… the seer thought but continued eating it anyway.

"Next time, I want neguri zushi and salmon rolls." Watanuki slammed the door in his face "You don't get anymore food from the great Watanuki-sama, you jerk!" he stomped away from the door and started doing the dishes in a huff, "He thinks he can steal my food, insult my masculinity and not do anything to m-" he nearly dropped the plate he was drying.

His face grew red and he suddenly felt really stupid "I-I wanted him to… touch me? WHATTHEFUCKISWRONGWITHMEEE!?" his mind now had the audacity to give him a mental image of himself being slammed against the wall at cluttered with kisses and bites from Doumeki. He hit his head against the nearest wall to try and get ride of his 'horrible' thought but all it caused was a hole in the wall he would have to cover before the landlord comes over for another inspection.

It seemed normal now, three months later, Doumeki had come over three or four times in that duration and his payments had stayed food based. Also, -Watanuki didn't know how- he had been roped into making the exorcist lunch for school everyday, and Doumeki started walking the spirit magnet home everyday, but on Wednesdays he had archery club and most of the time Watanuki refused to wait for him and the taller would get irritated the next day.

But Watanuki himself felt abnormal, as much as he pushed it down, he really wanted Doumeki to ask for something other than food for his payment. Watanuki wondered if he dreamed up the kiss and hug because even the stoic mans teasing was never about him being cute or beautiful, and to top it all of he couldn't sleep, every time he closed his eyes he'd see Doumeki taking off his shine cloths like the first day they met. He was tired all the time now and anyone could tell by the dark circles around his eyes luckily the only person that had question him on it was a sweet girl from his home economics class, Himuwari Kunogi and after telling her it was nothing she seemed half satisfied with the answer.

Now, three month after the day he met his faithful protector, he was itching to tell him what was on his mind. "The wards are up, and for the payment I'd like-" "Doumeki, this is the last time I want you to put up the wards… don't ever bother me after this!" the always composed boy actually looked surprised for a second before his eyebrows drew together and he simply stated "Bothering you."

Watanuki gulped, he had to make it sound like he really wanted to get ride of him "Yes! You always demand food and you walk me home just so you can annoy me! I'm tired of it, so make you last payment known so I can whip it up and you can be on your way!" the room fell silent and the seer felt a ping of numbness run threw him, he knew he needed to get a goodnights sleep and this was the only way but he also knew he had fallen for the archer face first.

The seriousness of the exorcist face at the moment was creeping Watanuki out so he repeated "Make your last request already!" Doumeki sat down at the floor table across from the seer and he narrowed his eyes to focus on is every movement "my payment is the real reason you don't want me here anymore." of course that's what he picked, but who said it really needs to be the truth? It just has to be a believable lie. "I hate cooking for you, I hate you! Watanuki stood and pointed at the door "Get the hell out of here!" his chest was aching and he could tell if he had to keep this up much more then two minutes he would brake down.

"That's a lie." that idiot. Why couldn't he leave the poor to have a good cry and sleep away the pain then going back to Watanuki, the one who will die alone… and yes… he was having a mental pity party for himself.

The seer took a sharp breath in and blinked rapidly to hole the tears back, he gritted his teeth and stomped his foot hard on the floor "Out. Now." the taller boy sighed in what must be defeat and got to his feet and started heading for the door, he patted the black haired boys back with a grunt of "Good luck." and closed the door behind him.

Watanuki didn't even wait a few seconds, he feel to his knees and clinched his chest to the point his nails ripped his school button down and clawed into his skin. He wiped quietly, so not to disturb the people in the apartment rooms around his… like the day he found out his mom and dad wouldn't becoming home like the promised… ever.

"Shizuka…" he had never said that name before and it left a bitter taste behind. Just as he was about get up to get dressed for bed the front door slammed open shocking the seer to the point were hr almost fell to his knees again, his shocked puffy red eyes with dark circles underneath looked at the door. And there, in a steaming rage ( to the untrained eye it probably just looked like a frown) stood non other than…

"D-Doumeki!? I told you to stop bothering m-mmhh!" before he could even finish the taller man picked the weeping boy up and kissed him hard, Watanuki felt like one of though corny movies where they say they can feel fireworks when they kiss… to hell with fireworks! This kiss was a rip-roaring fire!

He wrapped his legs around the others hips pulling them closer as the kiss deepened, Doumeki lick at the seers lips asking for entrance but Watanuki didn't quite know this signal, so the archer put both of his hands on Watanuki's round little bum and stared needing them, and just as he had expected the shorter gasped into the kiss giving him and opening witch the brunette took without hesitation.

But all good things must come to an end and the glasses falling of the seers face reminded Doumeki (so how) that the front door was wide open, no, no, no! that simply wouldn't be privet enough for the this they were doing~

Doumeki sat Watanuki down on top of the table out of breath and asking what he was doing. The exorcist shut the door and locked it before coming back to the beautiful boy laid out on a table in front of him "I'm sorry…" …. the world seemed to stop… the seer actually apologized to him! It was wired but it turned him on a little.

"I told you to leave because…" "You're a fool and that's how you deal with people." it was a statement not a question and Watanuki huffed and crossed his arms "T-That wasn't what I was going to say!" Doumeki leaned over him with a smek "oh?" he began to kiss and bite at the part of the others neck and a shy mewled slipped out of his mouth, that set the golden eyes watching him clouded with something unmistakable; lust.

He made a predatory like sound that sent shivers up the smaller mans thighs causing him to moan, Doumeki saw the small holes in the shirt and used it to his advantage he tore the white button-down all the way off, sending buttons scattering everywhere "What the hell!? Why did you do that!?" the other ignored him and attached his lips to one of the soft pink nipples that had been revealed to him and with one of his hands he squeezed it softly all the while Watanuki encouraging him with his moans and gasps that seemed to be growing loader by the minute.

When he was satisfied with the hardness of the nipple coated in his saliva he trailed his tongue a crossed to the other and gave it the same treatment . Both buds hard with pleasure he started on the neck again, running his teeth and tongue up and down before deciding where to bit, where he knew everyone would be able to see and know he was his, Watanuki told him to stop and that it hurt but he needed to make it big and obvious, well he did this he started working on removing the others pants but Watanuki swatted the hand away his voice was quite and he was breath heavy "Shizuka neh! that hurts stop!" he finally listened to his lover and with a loud pop noise his lips detached from the pale skin where a huge hicky was now he smiled at his work and kissed it apologetically before looking at the flushed face of his lover "I'm going to take your pants off and fuck you… is that okay?"

The black haired boy looked his left at his futon and nodded "c-can we do it over on the bed though? This is a table! and I don't want my first-" oh why to spill the beans…he just told him he was a virgin! Wait… was that a big deal? He thought it was… is Doumeki a virgin? Doubt it… he knew what he was doing.

But Doumeki didn't laugh he just picked up the thin boy and carried him to the bed. He kissed him all over and Watanuki blushed but then there was a hand undoing his pants witch made him flush even darker when the were thrown somewhere soon followed by his briefs. He looked away, he didn't want to see how he reacted to his appearance, he was small (less than the average six Incher, that's for sure…) and pale with no muscles ' and wide hips from eating too much tempera… witch goes straight to your hips, but he didn't know that tell it was too late.

"Kimihiro… look at me."

He glanced a look down and archer no longer had anything on but his boxers, brown hair peeking out ever so slightly, he watched as the taller boy quickly pulled them off and cast them far away, and as if to put the Watanuki family to shame the Doumeki family were blessed with huge rods tan skin and muscular arms.

"Fuck you! I-I'm not doing this anymore!" he sat up and tried to cover himself when the other pushed him back down , then -grabbing both his wrist in one hand- the exorcist pined them up above his head "You're not going anywhere." Watanuki tried to kick at the latter but only rubbed their hard on together causing them to both moan.

Doumeki trusted his hips down into the others erection several times before he heard what he had been waiting for "s-Shizuka! I ah~ love you! Fuck me oh god!" the shrine owners son set himself in front of the entranced " are you ready?" his voice was a little shaky and he kept a hand on his cock to line it up with the hole… maybe this was his first time…wasn't it important to wear condoms and use lube? What the heck was lube even for? Oh well… what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Watanuki took a shaky breath in and out before nodding and Shizuka slowly eased into the hot muscles around him.

"AH1 STOP… THAT HURTS LIKE A BITCH!" Shizuka slowed to a stop his nine inch member leas than half way in. his sweet lover cursed well he panted and tears started to run down his cheeks sideways. Great, the little amount of knowledge he had about this matter was that guys who cry during sex were pussys (or so he hard some of the archery club member discussing one of the times he sat in to wait for Doumeki ) and here he was, crying ,and barley even started .

Doumeki leaned down and kissed away his tears " tell me when you're ready for me to go in deeper… I love you, Kimihiro." the boy in question smile up at him "thanks Shizuka… I really do love you." they started to kiss again, just sweet little pecks when Watanuki thought he could handle more he pushed his hips higher up, taking in more of his lover who grunted and pushed down to meet the slow thrust/

Watanuki bit his lip, it still hurt like hell but there had to be something good about. Now Doumeki was speeding up and on his third thrust in he hit something inside Kimihiro that set him off "Ah~ there! Hit it again~ Neh!" and Doumeki did, again and again and a again. Tell they were right on the edge of Cuming.

Doumeki reached between them and started pumping his lover in time with his fast and hard thrusts. Kimihiro came first screaming his lovers name Shizuka followed him soon after with a moan of the other's name. Watanuki could feel the warmth of his mans seed inside him and slowly leaking out of his entrance but Doumeki's cock was hard and he didn't pull out he kept it in and hugged his lover tight, they stayed there panting and sweaty but in bliss non the less, that is… until Doumeki said "I want to do it again." Watanuki blushed and looked away "Now?"

Doumeki trusted once into the cum filled hole and the shorter was already hard again. "Just one more time…"

"Watanuki-kun!? What happened to your neck!?" Himuwari gasped, attracting some of the other class mates attention "shhh! People will look!" he said covering her mouth she blushed and nodded and so he removed his hand "I… uh… got hit with a baseball some kids were throwing" she looked like she believed the lie that is until she noticed he was also limping, she knew what had happened to him but she played the oblivious act as they walked out of the school building for lunch on the grass "So is anyone going to be joining us for lunch?" he thought about it then sighed irritated and waved his hand at the second bento box he had "Yeah… Doumeki, an idiot who I have to make lunch for due to him helping me out and blagh, blagh, blagh… Anyway! You don't have to talk to him his a jerk." she giggled … so that's who screwed him… "You two sound like really close friends~!"

Before Watanuki could correct her "no we are not good friends at all!" someone sat on the other side of him "Yo." "Don't you 'yo' me! Get your stupid food and shut up!" "did you remember the Salmon row and the Wakame salad?" "No! I was a little distracted with you touching- " Watanuki suddenly grew really quite and Doumeki just started eating his food, when Himuwari spoke up "Wow! You guys are such good friends~" the stoic man could see the girl knew what they really were and shrugged but Watanuki just waved it off  
"No, No! you got it wrong! I hate him…."

"Fool."

"what did you just call me!?"

The End…


End file.
